


under the same sky

by abstractwatercolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ADHD Arya, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Tommen, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractwatercolor/pseuds/abstractwatercolor
Summary: “No matter how far apart we might be, we are always under the same sky.” A story of love from across a continent.





	under the same sky

**Author's Note:**

> So I know everyone is probably tired of me starting new projects but I wanted to keep these ficlets/drabbles separate from the others due to these ones having an overarching plot that connects them (even though they aren’t in chronological order because... organization? Don’t know her). Sorry if the chapters are a bit short, my brain tends to fight me on longer things.

The sky was gray, the air cool, the threat of a late summer storm hanging in the air. But Arya couldn’t bring herself to care. She squinted into the distance, as if she could will what she wanted to see into being there. 

Behind her, her parents were speaking softly, but she didn’t pay them any mind. Rapidly, her vision flicked back and forth between her phone and the entrance to the zoo. No new notifications since the last text from Tommen: _Parking_. 

All she had to do was be patient. Three years had led up to this day, and yet these final few minutes felt like the most agonizing wait of her life.Her body felt electric with anticipation, and she kept hopping from foot to foot, feeling too much nervous energy to keep still. 

And then there he was. Taller than she had expected but undoubtedly him, walking across the gray pavement towards her. Trailing behind him were a pair of adults but she couldn’t bring herself to spare them a thought. 

Finally, he was right there, only a couple feet away, and Arya couldn’t hold herself back any longer. She darted forward with a shaky laugh, and she had just enough time to see a pair of arms open before she heard a soft _oof_ as she collided with a body.

Solid. Warm. Tangible. 

She held on as tight as she could manage, and the feeling of a pair of arms wrapping just as fiercely around her was enough to let loose the tears she’d tried to hold back. There was a head atop hers, a face pressed into her hair. After so long separated by so many miles, it felt as though Arya was surrounded by him, and it was a moment of such pure, unadulterated joy that she didn’t think words could do it justice. 

“It’s you,” she breathed, muffled by his jacket and so soft only he could hear. Some part of her was almost afraid to pull away, in case he would somehow disappear. 

“It’s me,” Tommen replied, and the tremor of emotion in his voice was enough to convince her. This was well and truly happening. She pulled away from the hug, and he grabbed her hands as she moved, unwilling to lose contact entirely. Looking up at him, seeing the face she had come to know so well, but for the first time with no screens between them, Arya thought that the rest of the world could fall away and she wouldn’t care if he was still holding her hands. 

“Hi,” She managed, beaming despite the tears on her cheeks. It felt like something so small, so insignificant, to say at a meeting that meant so much, and yet it seemed to sum up everything she wanted to say. _This is real. We’re here. I’ve been waiting for this. I missed you. I love you._

“Hi,” He echoed, and she heard so much more in those green eyes and the warmth of his skin against hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was in a long-distance relationship for several years. The ficlet you just read is essentially a fictionalized recreation of my former boyfriend and I’s first in-person meeting. That relationship unfortunately didn’t work out, due to certain behaviors of my now-ex, not inherently because of the long-distance aspect. I’ve been working through some issues related to that relationship lately, and while, looking back, it wasn’t an entirely healthy relationship, I was happy at the time, and we did have good times. While it hurts to think about the bad things that came later, I want to be able to think about the times when things were happy. So I thought it would be a healthy outlet to imagine two characters I love in a similar situation. 
> 
> Sorry for the personal info dump, but I had a lot of thoughts. I hope you’ll come on this little ride with me.


End file.
